fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Projectograph
The Nintendo Projectograph '''is a holographic video game console made by Nintendo and '''LameCubeGames. The console was released on June 18, 2013, coming in two different colors, black and white. The white Projectograph was packaged in the normal set, while the black Projectograph was packaged in the deluxe set, along with several extra accessories and offers. Features The main controller for the Projectograph is the Projectograph Holopad. The Holopad is a square panel with a screen on the front. When turned off, the screen features a large power button symbol. By simply tapping the power button, a holographic panel will project from the Holopad's screen. This holographic image can be interacted with by using your hands. The content shown on the panel will also show up on the TV screen. The Holopad isn't the only controller. The Projectograph also has it's own normal game pad called the Projectograph Pro Controller. The menu for the Projectograph looks like that of the Wii and Wii U's, with all of the channels lined up. The channels consist of the disc channel, the safety information channel, the Mii channel, the Nintendo eShop, the Internet browser, etc. A new feature for the Projectograph is Miiverse Infinity, which has the same set up as Miiverse except it allows player-made content sharing and in-game item trading. These new features are only supported by certain games. Another new feature is the Model Viewer. The Model Viewer '''is an application that allows you to view 3D holographic models of famous video game characters such as '''Mario, as well as user-made models created using the application's Holostudio feature. Another application that the Projectograph '''has is '''Target Range. Target Range '''is a minigame where the '''Holopad presents several targets and the player must simply poke them with his/her finger to destroy the targets. The game becomes increasingly difficult as the player progresses. One of the most excitable features of the Projectograph is the new inclusion of achievements titled "Pins." Pins will be received by accomplishing certain goals in certain games and can go towards raising your NindendoNetwork ID Level. The Projectograph '''also has downloadable '''Netflix, Hulu Plus, YouTube, Amazon Instant Video and Skype apps. Bundles The Projectograph '''has several different bundles. These bundles include the '''Normal Set, the Deluxe Set, the New Super Mario Bros. Holo Super Bundle, the Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs Haunted Bundle and the Puppet Show Theatrical Bundle. Normal Set: (Released June 18, 2013) *White Projectograph Console *White Projectograph Holopad *2 White Projectograph Pro Controllers *Holopad AC Adaptor Deluxe Set: (Released June 18, 2013) *Black Projectograph Console *Black Projectograph Holopad *4 Black Projectograph Pro Controllers *Holopad AC Adaptor *Black Holopad Stand *$10 eShop Gift Card New Super Mario Bros. Holo Super Bundle: (Released June 18, 2013) *All Deluxe Set Content *Special Red Mario Pro Controller *New Super Mario Bros. Holo Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs Haunted Bundle: (Released October 29, 2013) *All Deluxe Set Content *Special Green Luigi's Mansion Pro Controller *Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs Puppet Show Theatrical Bundle: (Released May 19, 2014) *All Deluxe Set Content *Special Wooden Puppet Pro Controller *Puppet Show Games This is a list of games that are on the Projectograph. All games listed will be available for retail and digital download. *New Super Mario Bros. Holo - Release Date: June 18, 2013 *Mario Kart: Holo Raceway - Release Date: August 9, 2013 *Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs - Release Date: October 29, 2013 *Puppet Show - Release Date: May 19, 2014 *The Legend of Zelda: Dungeons of Wisdom - Release Date: September 25, 2013 *Super Smash Bros. Movement - Release Date: November 10, 2013 *Paper Mario: Origami Adventure - Release Date: November 5, 2013 *Mario Party Holo - Release Date: November 6, 2013 *Animal Crossing: Town Plan - Release Date: July 30, 2013 *Metroid Infinity - Release Date: December 5, 2013 *Scribblenauts: Notebook - Release Date: December 5, 2013 *Mario Golf: Mini Course - Release Date: December 3, 2013 *Koopa Troop - Release Date: January 4, 2013 *Private Eye - Release Date: January 6, 2013 eShop Games This is a list of games that are only available for download on the Projectograph eShop. *Luigi's Mansion Ghosts - Release Date: October 9, 2013 *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Mario Factory - Release Date: November 29, 2013 *Pokemon Snap: Photo Shoot - Release Date: November 29, 2013 *Yoshi's New Safari - Release Date: November 29, 2013 *Megaman: Holographic Bots - Release Date: December 24, 2013 eShop Apps This is a list of apps that are available for download on the Projectograph '''eShop. *Netflix *Skype *Amazon Instant Video *Hulu Plus *YouTube *PokéDex Holo Pre-Installed Apps This is a list of the pre-installed apps that are automatically on your '''Nintendo Projectograph. *Game Disc Launcher *Health and Safety Information *User Accounts *Mii Maker *Projectograph eShop *Activity Log *Parental Controls *System Settings *Model Viewer *Target Range *Friend List *Notifications *Miiverse Infinity *Pins Collection *Download Manager *Internet Browser Category:Consoles Category:Fan Consoles